A night on the couch
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: One-shot, Casey and Dawson bond on the firehouse couch.


_AN: Favourite piece of furniture? The couch of course! Just a little one shot that popped into my fron. This takes place around the time Casey takes custody of the Darden kids. Don't forget to click on that pretty little review button. Enjoy!_

The firehouse was quiet. Too quiet. The time being what it was, it wasn't surprising that most of the crew were asleep in their bunks as proven by the multitude of snores coming from every direction. Normally their sounds would soothe Dawson to sleep, but not tonight. For some inexplicable reason she could not catch any sleep that night. After looking at her watch once more she decided it was of no use to keep lying there and got up to watch some TV in the common room.

Rounding the corner into the common room she was surprised to find the TV already on, being watched by none other than Matthew Casey. As she debated on whether to join him or not, she took a minute to observe him. He was slouched on the couch, staring at the TV but not really seeing anything. The fact he hadn't seen her approach a clear sign he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. He seemed preoccupied about something and there were frown lines on his forehead. The lack of sleep was also clearly visible. Their friendship had taken a blow the last few months, but as she saw him sitting there she knew she couldn't just walk away.

'What are you watching?'

His lack of response confirmed her observations that his mind was elsewhere. She stepped further into the room and stood in front of him crouching down to meet him face to face.

'Matt?'

She kept her voice light and nearly down to a whisper, afraid she might startle him. He finally looked up at her and she could see the slight shock in his eyes at her being there.

'Gabby? What are you doing here?'

His voice sounded rough, as if he had spent the night at a bar and it sent shivers down her spine.

'Couldn't sleep, wanted to watch some TV, but you beat me to it.'

He nodded at her explanation and she got the urge to ask him what was wrong but she held her self in check. She knew that whatever it was he was thinking of, he would share it with her in his own pace. If there was one thing she had learned over the years she'd been his friend was that he couldn't be pressured into sharing. So instead she moved to his side and joined him on the couch. She then slid her legs up on it so she was slightly turned towards him.

'So, what are we watching?'

She could see the relief in his eyes as he realized she wouldn't question him about his uncharacteristic behaviour.

'Uh, it's a movie I think. Something about a guy in a coma and his fiancé falls in love with his brother?'

He ended the sentence with a question, not actually knowing nor really caring what it was about.

'Sandra Bullock?'

'Yeah I think so.'

Gabby grinned, she loved that movie.

'It's called 'While you were sleeping', it's about a woman who's in love with a guy she's never even spoken with, and she saves his life one day but he ends up in a coma. Through some misunderstanding his family thinks they're engaged and basically welcome her into the family. Then she meets his brother and….'

Gabby looked at Casey as his eyes met hers with a confused stare. She blushed at his scrutiny and shrugged her shoulders.

'I may have seen it before.'

Casey couldn't help but smile at her embarrassing grin.

'Sounds like fun.'

She smiled up at him shyly and turned her attention to the movie. Soon enough they were both engrossed in it and Casey forgot all about his gloomy thoughts of being inadequate or unprepared for being a father for the two Darden boys. This was exactly what he needed, a bit of fun and a calming presence at his side. The rest would work itself out. He felt himself slowly relax and as the sound of the TV faded to the background, he fell asleep.

It was Clarke that found them an of hour or so later. He smiled as he saw the Lieutenant and Dawson cuddled together on the couch. Dawson was leaning on Casey's chest, one arm leaning over his stomach. Casey was holding Dawson in his arms hugging her close, his head gently resting on hers. Clarke wasn't entirely surprised to find them like that. However he knew they weren't together and they would be mortified to be found tangled up on the couch by the others so he moved towards the couch and softly shook Casey awake.

'Lieutenant? The guys are waking up, might want to get a move on?'

Clarke smiled at the sleepy and questioning look he was given and gently nodded at Gabby's sleeping form. He almost laughed at the shock on the man's face as he realized just where his hands were. Clarke realized he had done what needed to be done and decided to give them a moment.

Whether it was shock or reluctance, Casey didn't immediately move although he probably should. He was comfortably warm and just thinking of moving made him feel bereft. He took a few seconds to observe Gabby in her sleep and was surprised at the dark circles under her eyes and her pale complexion. He realized he wasn't the only one not getting enough sleep. Suddenly he knew he'd been a bad friend to her lately and she deserved better. He was going to do better. He felt bad at having to wake her but it was inevitable, especially if the guys were waking up. They weren't doing anything wrong but it would stir up discussions they both were sure to want to avoid.

'Gabby, wake up.'

She stirred a bit but refused to wake up, only burrowing slightly further into his side making his stomach flutter in ways he was steadfast trying to ignore. He couldn't help but tease her into wakefulness. He leaned down to her ear and whispered:

'Dawson, Mouch is eating your chicken-parmesan.'

Matt smiled as her eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. He was surprised when she didn't move away from him, but closed her eyes again and appreciatively tightened her arm around him.

'If that man so much as looks at my chicken-parmesan no place will be safe for him.'

Matt's grin grew and chuckled slightly as he took in her furrowed brows. She suddenly seemed to realize who she was lying on top off as she suddenly froze and looked up at his face with an uncertain expression. He just kept grinning and she couldn't help but return it.

'I will protect your chicken-parmesan with my life Gabs, you know that.'

Her smile was nearly his undoing as she moved her head from his chest and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

'You are so totally my hero.'

'Anything for you my fair lady.'

Gabby just snorted as she finally gathered the will to move completely away from him and to the other side of the couch. She spent a few seconds fixing her hair not looking in his direction. Matt knew this was his chance to begin and salvage their friendship so before he could stop himself he started speaking.

'Want to grab some breakfast after shift?'

Gabby stopped her motions and looked at him. Her penetrating gaze seemed to look straight through him into his heart then she smiled and nodded.

'Sure, I'd love to.'

Gabby was surprised, knowing it had been many weeks since they had shared anything more than exchanging a few words in passing and now he wanted to have breakfast. Maybe there was hope for them yet.


End file.
